


Feel the Beat Right In My Chest

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian had always made Blaine nervous. At first it had just been about the sheer magnitude of Sebastian, who he was an everything he had done, that intimidated Blaine. But after working together on the task force, Sebastian started to make Blaine nervous for other reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel the Beat Right In My Chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anisstaranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/gifts).



Blaine sighed as he opened his office door, stopping just across the threshold to take a moment for himself. He could still hear the bustle of the “the Tank” echoing up the hallway and he tried to shut it out. He needed the calm and quiet of his own space to think and analyze.

Being pulled onto the Smythe task force was one of the most exciting days of his life, even more exciting than the day he had graduated from Quanitco. The work they did was gratifying—catching criminals, real criminals. Criminals that were so dangerous most of the world had never even heard of them—and far more challenging than anything that had ever come across his desk since he started working with the Bureau.

But there was a lot to be desired when it came to their headquarters; an underground, windowless, black site that was made almost entirely of concrete and metal. The only well-lit area in the entire place was the central hub, nick-named the Tank because it was surrounded on all sides by glass walls. Everywhere else was dank, shadowy, and dark.

Blaine sighed again. He had a laundry list of tasks he needed to complete, all of which he had been told were CRITICAL and needed to have been finished “two days ago, Anderson. We’re frozen without this information. Get it done.”

Of course, most of the agents were politer in their requests than Agent Clarington. But it all boiled down to the same thing.

“Agent Anderson,” a voice spoke from a shadowy corner of the room.

Instantly one of Blaine’s hands darted out to flip the light switch on while the other curled into a defensive fist at his side.

“Mr. Smythe,” he gasped out over the pounding of his heart in his ears. "Sir," the word scraped its way out of his throat.

Sebastian Smythe was lounging in Blaine’s chair with his feet kicked up on Blaine’s desk. The bottom of his shoes contained traces of mud along with some other substance Blaine couldn’t identify and were precariously close a pile of important printouts that Director Sylvester, herself, had thrown at him and insisted contained a minute but critical error. The whole operation, she insisted, hinged on his mistake but refused to offer any hint as to where that mistake might be. 

“The graph on page 18 is using old information,” Sebastian said, noticing Blaine’s concerned glance. “And the one on 57. You might also want to rethink your relationship with the semi-colon.”

Blaine grabbed up the papers and flipped to the two pages Sebastian had indicated, ignoring his attempted jab about his punctuation.  He hadn't written most of the report itself, just compiled and distilled the information. “Oh.”

“But,” Sebastian continued with a dismissive shrug, “in 2 to 3 months you’ll start hearing all sorts of new information that is going to make this all irrelevant.” He laughed. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves though.”

“Right. Um. Yes. Thank you, sir. I’ll work on making… umm… making those changes.” With fumbling fingers Blaine dropped the printouts back onto his desk, wincing as his hip collided  with the metal edge. “Is there…” he cleared his throat, “I mean… was there something? Did you?” He cleared his throat again as his cheeks heated up in a flush. “Reason for your visit?” He finally squeaked out.

Sebastian’s eyes lit up as he grinned.

Sebastian had always made Blaine nervous. At first it had just been about the sheer magnitude of _Sebastian Smythe_ , who he was an everything he had done, that intimidated Blaine. A self-proclaimed tech nerd, Blaine mostly worked behind a computer and was seldom in the field and rarely faced the criminals that other members of his unit dealt with. Sebastian was the first real criminal that Blaine had ever spent time around. Unless you counted his brother’s high school girlfriend who had a penchant for shop lifting and strip poker.

And Sebastian wasn’t just any criminal, he was the king of criminals. He was a single man who worked as a crime syndicate. He had been in the top 10 of the Bureau’s most wanted list for decades and always had his hand in every sort of pie. Espionage, murder, burglary, blackmail, smuggling, it seemed there was nothing that he didn’t do and no one he wouldn't do it to.  

But after working together on the task force, Sebastian started to make Blaine nervous for other reasons.

Like the way his legs were swinging back to the floor. Like the way he was suddenly sauntering around the desk. Like the way he was reaching out for Blaine’s hand.

Like the way Blaine's hand was reaching back.

“I have something I need you to look into.”

“Get in line,” Blaine said. “You and everyone else. Sylvester _and_ Clarington are both breathing down my neck and they’re the ones who decide whether or not I get to keep my job.”

Or that was what he wanted to say. What he thought he was going to say. Instead, what came out of his mouth was “Of course, Sir. What can I do?”

“I need to know where these are from,” Sebastian said, pressing a heavy envelope into Blaine’s palm and curling Blaine’s finger around it. “Any information you can get. Name. Physical location. Anything. And if there are any more.”

Blaine became acutely aware of the sudden fluttering and stuttering of his pulse. Almost as aware as he was of every place that Sebastian’s hand was touching his.

Unconsciously, he took a step backwards. And then another. And another because Sebastian kept following him, stalking closer and closer, staring intently at him and fingers still wrapped around his own.

Finally, his back hit the far wall. Unable to go any further, he forced himself to look up into Sebastian’s eyes. He couldn’t help but shudder (could never help but shudder) at the way Sebastian looked down at him, predatory, almost. Blaine had been the prey he was stalking and had finally caught. But softer too, somehow. As though Sebastian had something bigger planned for him. That Blaine wasn’t just something to be quickly devoured but rather something Sebastian would take his time with. Something he would toy with, would savor, would…

Blaine nodded slowly, his mind scrambling from images of what Sebastian could be doing to him to rearrange his carefully planned schedule for the fourth time that day.  “How long?”

“Tonight. Tomorrow morning, latest. And, as always, Blaine,” Sebastian said, the words a caressing whisper against Blaine’s ear, despite the 6 inches of distance between their faces, “let’s just keep this between you and me, h’mm?”  

Another late night.  At least he had recently stocked up on ramen and Cup Noodles so he wouldn’t be stuck with whatever meager offering the vending machine had to offer.

He really missed working somewhere where he could order out on nights like this. Long days had always been made easier when he could run and get a salad from Chop’t or a White Apron sandwich.

Just as suddenly as Sebastian had cornered him, he was backing away, straightening first his own tie and then Blaine’s collar. His eyes swept the room in his customary glance. Blaine suspected he was checking the room for any signs that he had been there.

“There’s this great Thai place a few miles from here.” Sebastian’s eyes snapped back to refocus on Blaine, pinning Blaine to the spot just as effectively as the wall had been doing only minutes before. “You ever been?”

Mechanically, Blaine shook his head. He had driven by it. He had even thought about stopping in once or twice. But at the end of most days all he wanted to do was get home, make do with sub-par Indian, or cook up whatever hadn’t yet gone bad in his fridge.

Anyways, eating a lonely meal in a restaurant would only serve to remind him that, while his work life was very fulfilling, his personal life was anything but.

“Pity. You really should.”

Sebastian grinned and winked cheerfully. Before Blaine could even open his mouth in an attempt to form some sort of reply, he had disappeared, his coat whipping against the doorframe in a final reminder of their encounter.

Blaine looked for the envelope in his hand to the pile of papers on his desk.  He had a few minutes now, time he was going to use for eating lunch, to at least look over whatever Sebastian had given him. And if he could come up with even a slight lead for Clarington he could get the other agent off his back for maybe a day.

He sighed and sat down at his desk, humming to himself as he got back to work.


End file.
